Inhibitors of signal transduction mediated by tyrosine kinases useful in the treatment of tumoral diseases as well as benign prostate hyperplasia (BPH) diseases of the lungs and respiratory tract. Tyrosine kinase inhibitors have been reported for the treatment of hyper-secretory respiratory diseases. WO 00/10588.